icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Ribeiro
| birth_place = Montreal, QC, CAN | draft = 45th overall | draft_year = 1998 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | career_start = 1999}} Michael Ribeiro (born February 10, 1980) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player currently playing for the Dallas Stars of the National Hockey League (NHL). Ribeiro is of Portuguese ancestry. Playing career Ribeiro, who is a center, was drafted 45th overall by the Montreal Canadiens in the 2nd round of the 1998 NHL Entry Draft. On September 30, 2006, the Canadiens traded Ribeiro and a 6th round draft pick in 2008 to the Dallas Stars in exchange for Janne Niinimaa and a 5th round draft pick in 2007. In the 2006–07 season, he led the Dallas Stars in points scoring with 59 points. On July 12, the Dallas Stars signed Ribeiro to a one year contract worth $2.8 million for the 2007–08 season. During the 2007–08 season on January 7, 2008, Ribeiro and the Stars agreed to a new five-year contract extension worth $25 million. Ribeiro went on to establish career highs in goals (27), assists (56) and points (83) that season and earned his first NHL All-Star game appearance. On May 10, 2008 against the Detroit Red Wings after the 3rd period ended Chris Osgood shoved Ribeiro as he was passing by the net as then Ribeiro slashed Osgood with his stick and left Osgood falling to the ice in pain he then later got up with the help of the Red Wings doctors. Ribeiro is known for his creative style of play, with between-the-leg passes, patient puck-handling and his ability to set up other players. Although often critiqued for his lack of toughness, the 2008–09 season also saw Ribeiro breakout in the shootout, particularly with highlight reel performances in games against the Los Angeles Kings and the Colorado Avalanche. Ribeiro is also known by some for his performance in the 2004 Eastern Conference quarter-final. After a hit in game three, Ribeiro fell to the ice and began to squirm as if in pain, although many suspect that this was in fact a dive. An image of him smiling only minutes later contributed to this belief, especially among Bruins fans. Ribeiro, his wife and two friends were arrested for public intoxication on October 11, 2010. Personal life Mike and his wife Tamara have 3 children; Mikael, Noah and Viktoria.He is of Portuguese descent.Dallas Stars 2010-2011 Media Guide Awards *1997–98 QMJHL All-Rookie Team *1997–98 QMJHL Second All-Star Team *1997–98 QMJHL Michel Bergeron Trophy *1998–99 QMJHL First All-Star Team *1998–99 QMJHL Jean Beliveau Trophy *1998–99 CHL First All-Star Team *1998–99 CHL Leading Scorer *2001–02 NHL YoungStars Game *2007–08 NHL All-Star Career statistics International play }} Played for Canada in: *2000 World Junior Championships (bronze medal) International statistics References External links * Category:Born in 1980 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Espoo Blues players Category:Fredericton Canadiens players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:National Hockey League All-Stars Category:Quebec Citadelles players Category:Quebec Remparts alumni Category:Rouyn-Noranda Huskies alumni Category:1999 debut